ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zora
Ultraman Zora is a rookie warrior hailing from the Primal Magniverse, who finds himself lost in the Ultra-Fan Multiverse , harnessing the powers of legendary Ultra Warriors to do battle against the forces of those corrupted by the Dao Factor and Anathema. History At some undetermined point in space and time, Ultras from across the seven magniverses came together to fight against the cosmic annoyance scourge, Anathema, who had returned from parts unknown and tapped into the Dao Factor, drawing upon power no one even knew that Daorium was capable of granting. Anathema's might was too great for the collected heroes, until the Titan Princes appeared and banished Anathema into a pocket dimension. However, the intensity of their light affected the Ultras as well, blasting them back into their home universes and leaving behind pieces of their essence that formed into the Ultra Essence Crystals. These objects were scattered across the omniverse, where different Giants of Light from various continuities worked on a way to use the crystals. Years later, in the Primal continuity, a newly graduated Zora, Ultraman's childhood friend (this is a thing, look it up) was on his first patrol as a Space Garrison member. In his travels, a wormhole suddenly appeared, dragging in Zora and hurling him into an unknown universe. Locating a nearly planet and merging with a recently deceased man, Hito Randamuna, he learned that the Horde of Madness, a collection of Ultras from all over the seven magniverses infected with the Dao Factor, were on a quest to collect the Ultra Essence Crystals to free Anathema from his prison. After receiving the Essence Extractors from Ultraman Zero Alter because plot, Zora set out on his mission to stop the Horde, purge the Dao Factor, and return to his home universe. Body Features *'Protector': Zora possesses metallic bands on his shoulders, chest and upper back. Their appearance alters with each form. *'Colour Timer': Like most Ultras, Zora has a Colour Timer. *'Beam Lamp': Zora possesses a blue Beam Lamp on his forehead. Transformation - Combo Up= Hito places an Ultra Essence Crystal into the right Essence Extractor and clenches the Trigger Handle, activating the crystal. He then repeats the process with the left Essence Extractor, activating the second crystal. After a unique catchphrase, he crosses his arms, scanning the two crystals together as projections of the two Ultras form over Zora to create their corresponding form. This causes his silhouette to evaporate and unveil its corresponding form. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble that of the opening sequence from Ultraman's TV series, albeit green and gold as opposed to just green, before changing to a golden column of light for Zora to appear. Flashes of light occur in the background similar to Ultraman and Tiga's rise scenes. - Wilder Glacier= During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble a blue background like Leo's, before changing to a swirling blizzard for Zora to appear. A burst of fire accompanied with red and blue spiralling lights appear just before the rise is finished. - Megawatt Rainbow= During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble a white background like Lightning's, before thunder clouds and red flashes of light appear alongside Zora. - Infinite Solium= During the rise sequence, the background first appears as the Garden of Sol prior to its destruction by Mandaz before a burst of fire erupts for Zora to appear, briefly changing to the Garden's current state before changing to an orange-and-yellow background. As he moves clover, the background changes to a tunnel of orange, red and yellow fire. - Astrium Wrath= During the rise sequence, the background first appears as a section of space shrouded in a purple aura, as black veins slowly overtake the edges of the screen. As Zora moves closer, the background changes to a blood red background crackling with black and purple lightning. - Maximum Fusion= During the rise sequence, the background first appears as a massive blue crystal, which shatters to reveal Zora. As this happens, the background changes to a blue background with red rings. As Zora moves closer, the background changes again to show the Ultra-Fan Multiverse. - Legacy Lover= During the rise sequence, the background first appears as a dark blue sector of space with twinkling stars, before changing to a red-and-silver tunnel of light for Zora to appear. As he moves closer, the background changes to pure red with flashing green bursts. }} }} Forms - Combo Up= |-| 2= |-| 3= Legacy Praetorian is Zora's first Combo Up form, which uses assets of Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Gamma. In this form, Zora gains access to the enhanced powers of light wielded by Legacy and the Form Change abilities of Gamma, granting him the use of various beam-based techniques. This form's name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Legacy's various Legacy techniques and Ultraman Gamma's title as Praetorian of Light. Techniques ;:Special *'Gammacium Ray': A gold-and-blue finishing attack charged in a similar manner to the Gamma Stream and performed in a similar manner to Legacy's Legacy Beam. *'Gammacium Cutter': Zora discharges a crescent-shaped energy blade from both hands, performed in a similar manner to the Rapid Cutter. *'Gammacium Shuriken': Zora can launch a small shuriken of light from his hand(s), which is based on Legacy's Legacy Cutter and Gamma's Light Shuriken. ;:Physical *'Combo Punch': A punch attack. *'Combo Kick': A kick attack. *'Combo Chop': A chop attack. *'Combo Sky Whip': A aerial flipping attack, striking the enemy multiple times with his hands and feet. ;:Other *'Gammacium Shield': Zora creates a blue-and-gold shield to block attacks. *'Gammacium Pure': A purifying beam fired from crossed hands. *'Power Type's Strength': By tapping into Ultraman Gamma's power, Zora can manifest the brute strength of Power Type. While channelling this ability, the red markings on his body glow. *'Speed Type's Speed': By tapping into Ultraman Gamma's power, Zora can manifest the super speed of Speed Type. While channelling this ability, the blue markings on his body glow. *'Gammacium Duplication': Zora can split himself into various copies of himself, each one taking the attributes of one of Ultraman Legacy's Legacy Duplications. Each of these copies can function independently and cooperate in attacks. - Wilder Glacier= Wilder Glacier 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Wilder Glacier is Zora's strength form which uses assets of Ultraman Melee and Ultraman Blizzard. In this form, Zora's strength is augmented and his fighting skill is increased, adopting a style similar to that of L77's and harnessing the powers of fire and ice within battles. This form's name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Melee's Wilder Kick and Ultraman Blizzard's Glacier Ray. Techniques ;:Special *'Wilcier Ray': Zora fires a blue-and-red beam of flames and frost from his arms in an '+' position. *'Wild Plasma': After performing a similar setup to the Strike Boost, Zore fires a purple stream of energy from his fist after making a punching motion. *'Wilcier Slash': A cutting halo of fire and ice that slashes and burns opponents. ;:Physical *'Wild Spark Punch': Through combining the full power of his light with Hito, Zora can engulf his fist(s) in a fiery aura to increase the power of his strikes. *'Wild Spark Kick': Through combining the full power of his light with Hito, Zora can engulf his foot/feet in a fiery aura to increase the power of his strikes. *'Wild Spark Chop': Through combining the full power of his light with Hito, Zora can engulf his hand(s) in a fiery aura to increase the power of his strikes. ;:Other *'Wilcier Barrier': Zora can summon a white barrier of light to deflect attacks. *'Wilcier Rings': By rotating rapidly, Zora can launch restraining rings that wrap around the opponent and freeze them solid. - Megawatt Rainbow= Megawatt Rainbow 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Megawatt Rainbow is Zora's speed form that uses assets of Ultraman Lightning and Ultrawoman Six. In this form, Zora's speed and reflexes are greatly enhanced and he gains access to various electricity and sword-based techniques. This form's name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Lightning's Megawatt Current and Ultrawoman Six's Six Rainbow Stream. Techniques ;:Weapons *'Slugger Swords': The twin blades on his arms can be detached and used as weapons. **'Slugger Sabre': Furthermore, the two sluggers can be combined to create a larger, two-handed blade. ;:Special *'Thunder Cross Current': An 'L' style beam charged with prismatic and electrical energies that vaporises every molecule of the enemy. *'Prism Spear': A spear construct of rainbow light that damages or purifies foes. *'SL Static': A beam of lightning from Zora's fingertips, similar to Zoffy's Z-Ray. *'Lightning Guillotine': A vertical electrical guillotine that slashes and paralyses foes. ;:Physical *'Megawatt Discharge': A punch enhanced with light and electricity. *'Megawatt Conversion': A kick enhanced with light and electricity. *'Megawatt Crosser': Zora charges his right arm with lightning, then slashes an 'X' projection across the target before pushing and turning it into a blast. ;:Other *'Prism Thunder Shield': Zora summons a rainbow energy barrier surging with electricity to block attacks. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Zora's agility is increased to the point that he can move at incredible speeds and perform extraordinary acrobatic feats. - Infinite Solium= Infinite Solium 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Infinite Solium is Zora's omnipotent form which uses assets of Ultraman Flare and Ultraman Neo Mebius. In this form, Zora gain access to extraordinary powers as a side effect of Flare's true form and Neo Mebius' connection to the Nexus of Souls. This form's name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Neo Mebius' Infinite Dimension and Ultraman Flare's Solium Shot. Techniques ;:Special *'Plasma Nova': Assimilating every particle of light and heat in the surrounding area, Zora unleashes a devastating burst of plasma energy with the potential to annihilate an entire planet. *'Solus Mebium Cannon': A golden, 'T' style ray, performed in the same manner as the Storium Cannon. *'Infinite Halo': Through the power of Baraghi, Zora summons a gigantic, serrated halo of fire and hurls it. *'Solus Mebium Counter': Zora places his right hand over the Zorium Brace, spinning the crystal. It is charged with energy and he releases a powerful beam of plasma and lightning in an infinity pattern via a punch. **'Solus Mebium Counter Zero': The point blank version of the technique, instead of firing a beam, Zora punches the opponent and releases the energy. ;:Physical *'Giga Nova Burst': Zora charges energy from the Zorium Brace into his fist, coating it in flames to deliver a powerful punch. *'Giga Nova Strike': A powerful kick charged with flames. **'Giga Nova Drill Strike': Zora spins rapidly in the air, generating friction to coat himself in a flaming drill to increase the damage of the attack. ;:Weapons *'Zorium Saber': A red blade of energy summoned from the Zorium Brace, burning with eternal flames, that can cut through the hardest materials and armours. ;:Other *'Solus Mebium Circle': Zora can summon a circular shield of energy. Rather than blocking attacks, it transports the energy into a pocket dimension where it is safely disposed. *'Infinite Flare Wave': Zora uses the Zorium Brace to generate a beam shot into the air to generate the Infinite Garden, a dimensional subspace resembling the Garden of Sol that empowers light beings while reducing the power of darkness. Its main use is to avoid collateral damage during his battles, thus frequent usage of it can induce a huge strain to its user. - Astrium Wrath= Astrium Wrath 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Astrium Wrath is Zora's berserk form which uses assets of Ultraman Astro and Ultraman Wrath. In this form, Zora is overcome by a violent rage and his strength and speed are augmented to handle the level of power and savagery he now possesses. This form's name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Astro's' Astrium Ray and Ultraman Wrath's Wrath Destroyer. Techniques ;:Special *'Wrastrium Ray': A 'L' style attack performed in a combination of Astro's Astrium Ray and Wrath's Wrath Destroyer. It is a red-and-purple beam surrounded by a black aura. *'Wrastium Cutter': Zora summons a black-and-purple buzzsaw-like disk to slice his opponent. ;:Physical *'Combo Chop': A chop attack. *'Combo Punch': Zora can charge his both hands with dark energy and releases a stronger punch attack. *'Combo Kick': A kick attack. *'Arm Blades': The sharp spikes on Zora's forearms are used to slash and stab opponents. ;:Other *'Wrastrium Defender': Zora summons a dark barrier to defend himself. *'Wrastrium Empower': Zora can fire bolts of energy that can temporarily empower other Ultras or kaiju. - Maximum Fusion= Maximum Fusion 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Maximum Fusion is Zora's ultimate form which uses assets of Ultraman Oub and Ultrasaur. Techniques ;:Weapons *'Zora Maxi Trident': A trident weapon that Zora uses in combat. It is the upgrade of the Zora Trident. **'Multicium Unload': Using the power of the Specium Multi Essence Crystal, Zora makes a '+' stance using the trident's crest and unleashes a barrage of energy blasts from the trident's three prongs. **'Mega Colourium Burst': Using the power of the Specium Attacker Essence Crystal, Zora makes a '+' stance and fires a rainbow energy stream from the shaft of the trident. **'Merium Blaster': Using the power of the Storium Brave Essence Crystal, Zora places the trident's crest in front of his face to mimic horns and fires burning lasers from the side prongs. **'Solgerent Slugger': Using the power of the Emerium Solgent Essence Crystal, Zora releases a massive, burning slugger projection. **'Frost Slugger Spark': Using the power of the Spark Slugger Essence Crystal, Zora fires twin sluggers of ice from the trident's side prongs that generate a freezing vortex around the foe, freezing them solid before Zora slashes them from above. **'Tigexus Storm': Using the power of the Zepellion Strom Essence Crystal, Zora charges the trident with lightning and slashes the opponent at a blinding pace. **'Death Star Rush': Using the power of the Star Deathcium Essence Crystal, Zora fires a mixture of light and dark energies from the trident's crest. **'Phoenix Soar': Using the power of the Galaxy Burst Essence Crystal, Zora charges the trident with energy and launches a multicoloured construct at the opponent. **'Origium Final': Using the power of the Origin Oub Essence Crystal, Zora unleashes a powerful energy stream similar to the Orb Supreme Calibur. **'Battle-Array Calamity': Using the power of the Kaiser Array Essence Capsule, Zora captures the opponent with lightning snares from the trident and tosses them into the air, then launches a dark energy slash. - Legacy Lover= Legacy Lover 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Legacy Lover is Zora's form that uses assets of Ultraman Legacy and Ultrawoman Hentai. Techniques *'Lover's Ray': The same combination attack performed by Legacy and Hentai, adapted into a single beam. *'Heart Throb Beam': Zora makes a heart-shape with his hands around his Beam Lamp, firing heart constructs that trap and soothe foes. }} }} Combination The Ultras used in each of Zora's forms share something in common with each other. *Ultraman Legacy + Ultraman Gamma = Legacy Praetorian: They both serve as the main representative of an era of the wiki. Both come from alternate versions of the Showa timeline and exhibit abilities reminiscent of Heisei Ultras. Their fighting skills are also notably well balanced and have the ability to alter their stats at will. *Ultraman Melee + Ultraman Blizzard = Wilder Glacier: They both serve as examples of an Ultra going outside the typical norm (Melee being a pure physical fighter and Blizzard harnessing the cold, an Ultra's main weakness, as a weapon). Both are equipped with cybernetic armour in some capacity and seek to reach a goal through any means. *Ultraman Lightning + Ultrawoman Six = Megawatt Rainbow: Both have issues with understanding and accepting human society and have a preference to resolve conflicts peacefully. Both are also experienced with multiple types of weaponry: ** Lightning: Uses three slugger weapons in his base form, a larger blade in High Voltage form, a hammer in God of Thunder form, and even a pair of sonic drums in addition to another sword as Raijin Lightning. ** Six: Can summon various weapons from her Six Bracelets, including a trident, throwing knives, and even firearms. *Ultraman Flare + Ultraman Neo Mebius = Infinite Solium: Both are examples of Ultras that have surpassed their natural expectations through the use of an alternative power, and continue to evolve as their connection to said power deepens. *Ultraman Astro + Ultraman Wrath = Astrium Wrath: Though their allegiances differ, both Ultras have violated the Ultra Code in some capacity. **Astro: Siding with darkness and attacking the Earth for the sake of fighting a worthy opponent. **Wrath: Giving in to his anger and turning his wrath onto others. * Ultraman Oub + Ultrasaur = Maximum Fusion: Both fit into the OrbGeed trope, using the powers of past Ultras to enhance their own power. They also share a history of being manipulated and easily succumbing to dark powers. * Ultraman Legacy + Ultrawoman Hentai = Legacy Lover: As lovers, the two become much stronger as a team, with their combined power enough to defeat eldritch abominations. They have had to overcome their personal struggles to get where they are today. Trivia *I've no idea where I got the idea to use Zora of all characters as the main character. It just happened. *Ultraman 3000, Ultraman Card, Ultraman G'd, Ultraman Spoiler and Ultramash served as inspiration. *Think as this as a tribute to the amazing and diverse creations by all the users of this wiki, past, present and (hopefully) future. Fan Submission Rules *Please give a link to Ultras' pages. *Fusions MUST have the consent of the creators (if you are the creator of both, the rule does not apply). *'Any submission with ''missing information will not be added'. *'Any submission NOT in the submission thread will not be added'. *'SUBMISSIONS MUST NOT CONTAIN ANY PG RATED INFORMATION''' *''SUBMISSION THAT DO NOT FOLLOW ANY OF THESE RULES WILL BE IGNORED'' ***At this point in time, fusions involving parodies are limited to ONE PARODY ULTRA PER FUSION PAIR, as to avoid competition with Spoiler. Have any fanfic fusions? Write them in the submission thread below and include: *Tab colour: 1st colour for background and 2nd for text. If you want to use HTML colour codes, refer to this website and then copy the code into your comment. Please include the "#" before the code. *Name: Explanatory. *Activation Announcement: plz *Transformation Announcement: plz *Pre-battle Catchphrase: plz *Summary: What does this form do? How was it obtained? Optional. *Reason(s) for fusion: Please write them in LIST form, like this list. "Because it sounds cool" is a valid reason. *Techniques: What can this form do? *Body Features: Optional. *Rise Scene: Optional. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Metaverse Series Category:Ultraman Zora Continuity Category:OrbGeeds